


You work too hard.

by MontyPink



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, This is why i won't go to heaven anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink
Summary: Some NSFW weaselsNSFWeasels if you will
Relationships: Smarty x Wheezy, Wheezy x Smarty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	You work too hard.

Not a lot of people knew this but there were times were Toon Town was peaceful. Quiet even. They often happened late at night, when most people went home for the day. Just like humans they went home for the day to their family and enjoyed their rest. If work wasn’t finished, it could be finished tomorrow. It wouldn’t be the end of the world.

Smarty didn’t share that sentiment and always stayed late to finish whatever needed to be done. As a result, Wheezy stayed as well because going home alone was boring and he’d feel guilty leaving the other behind by himself. They were quiet except for Wheezy’s strained breathing and Smarty typing away on a typing machine. Some time ago Wheezy had gone and bought some new equipment for them to use but Smarty kept insisting on using the old type writer for paperwork. It was a slow process and explained why they worked so late so many days of the week. 

The office was dusty and filled with dust and smoke. Smarty’s cigar was slowing dying in an ashtray as he stared at the paper before him, resting his chin on his hands. 

“Still don’t think some order would be so bad.” He said in a voice just above a whisper as he looked over the case file again. Being the only thing resembling some sort of police force in Toon Town had more cons than pros but at the very least it kept him busy. Sure, they were mostly hated but he cared very little about the opinion of others. 

He put both his hands behind his head and stretched his back and neck when two hands on his shoulders startled him. 

“Geez, sweetheart, don’t scare me like that..” He felt his heart bounding in his chest. He knew the other was here but somehow he was so lost in his work that he forgot for just a second. 

“You work too hard, m'eudail” The lit tips of the cigarette’s in his mouth dancing as he spoke. “No one dies if you do this tomorrow.” His hands kneaded the shoulders of his shorter partner. “Cause you know.. that’s not something we do.” 

Smarty melted under sweet touch and rested his head against the other’s arm. “But what use is going home early? Watching some human entertainment till it’s an acceptable time to go to bed- AH!” He couldn’t finish the sentence as Wheezy nibbled on his ear. “You don’t want to come home with me.. You wound me.” 

He squeezed his shoulders and then gave him just the slightest push forward and went back to sitting at his own desk, which faced Smarty’s and looked at him with just the tiniest of smirks, daring the other to do something.

Smarty’s pupils darted from left to right like a tennis ball during a game, a thing he always did when he tried to think of something. “That’s not.. I didn’t mean..” His noticed the smile and crawled onto the desk till he was close enough to grab Wheezy’s tie. “I am your boss! You know I don’t mean that, you-” Again he wasn’t allowed to finish what he wanted to say, this time because the other planted a kiss on his lips. 

His ears perked up and he blushed, crawling further until he was on the other’s lap and allowed himself to be petted. “I didn’t meant to neglect you.”

“You’re not.” 

“I just, sometimes I don’t think before I speak..”

“I know.” 

He found the other’s free hand and tangled their fingers, his brown fur mixed with blue-ish grey. 

“I just want to do what’s best for everyone. I don’t want us out on the street again. I owe that to them.” He was completely at ease with the other and always felt like he could say whatever he was really feeling around him. “You realise that you don’t have to carry all that weight alone.” He stopped petting him and moved him so they were face to face. “I am here for you, whatever you ask me to do, I can at least try. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t at least try?” 

Smarty looked into the other’s bloodshot eyes, a thing that was just beautiful and unique to him, not gross and scary and felt at ease. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and held him close to nuzzle his neck which soon turned into kisses. Meanwhile his hands were undoing his already messy tie and then started on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Here?” Wheezy asked. 

“Why not. We’re alone. No one will notice.. Plus Greasy’s been pissing me off lately so it’s kinda a two frogs kinda thing.”

“Birds.” He corrected the other as he picked him and placed him on their coworker’s desk. With his clothes already mostly undone he made one final trip back to his desk for a bottle of lube he hid in a hidden space in his desk and shook his clothes off on the way back. 

Their lips met again and again as he helped his partner undress as well, throwing the pink garments somewhere and not caring where they would land. 

Wheezy pushed Smarty down on the desk, who knocked some items over, probably intentional out of spite for their absent coworker. Wheezy broke their kiss to give him a look which was met with a look of pure satisfaction. 

“You’re such a petty thing sometimes..” Wheezy said, pressing their foreheads together. “I love it.. Never change..” Before Smarty could say anything in response he was killed again, passionately and warm, enjoying the familiar taste of nicotine and smoke. 

While still kissing Wheezy opened the bottle and let some of the cool substance land on his fingers. There was a reason why both he and Smarty kept their nails short. While death wasn’t an option for them, pain was possible and that would be raising questions neither of them cared to answer. He broke away for just a few seconds, still close enough so he only had to whisper. The other simply nodded and relaxed his whole body, knowing what would come next.

The lube felt cool against his entrance and he enjoyed the feeling of a finger inside them, then two and then three. He could hardly think, clearly the other wasn’t in the mood patience and he didn’t mind. He wanted him as bad as the other wanted him. 

He arched his back and banged his head on the desk as the other curled his fingers and touched him. One hand working magic, the other softly stroking the other’s chest. Smarty couldn’t do much but moan and drool. He was resisting the urge to touch himself, he wanted to be forever like this. Just the two of them feeling like bliss. 

Normally he was in charge, but when they were together like this, he gave himself to his lover 100%. Wheezy was the boss and even though Smarty said he could use him as he pleases, Wheezy was always gentle and kind. Using his fingers first before doing anything else and never forcing the other to do anything. 

Wheezy’s breathing was loud and raspy, he came undone seeing the other under him like that. He focussed on the other, who was a right mess with his tongue hanging out and his hands grabbing some of his grey fur. He felt just the littlest pang of pain but ignored it. 

Smarty felt his climax building but when he was just about to be pushed over the edge, the other removed his fingers. He lifted up his head and the world spun for just a little bit. He heard the bottle squeeze again and sat up just a little, so he could press his head against the other. Sometimes their bodies worked against them but not at times like these. 

He relaxed and let out a loud moan which he tried to muffle with a kiss as the other entered him. No matter how many times they did this it felt amazing every time. Wheezy pushed himself in every so slowly, not wanting to hurt the other and groaned as he did so. Smarty’s entire body twitched due to the sensations but also the moans. God he loved the moans. The non verbal confirmation that he was doing well. That he was enough for the man he loved so much. 

After a few moments he slowly pulled away, almost enough to full exit him but then thrusted his hips so he buried himself in the other again. Smarty couldn’t take and wanted so desperately to be close to the other. He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and kissed every inch he could reach while whispering sweet nothing’s to him. 

Wheezy responded by using one hand to keep his lover in place and the other to stroke his member. When his fingers first touched him, Smarty let out a loud moan, which was probably loud enough to be heard down the alley where the office looked on to but he didn’t care.

The desk under them protested by squeaking and moving every so slightly with every thrust. Their moans and grunts filled the quiet night air and the smell of sex and sweat overtook the smell of smoke in the office. 

“I love you… I love you…” Smarty could only repeat those words over and over again as he felt himself come so close. The other read his body language perfectly and thrusted deeper and forcefully into him. His hands working magic both stroking his length and his tip. With a final gasp his body tensed up and he released all over himself, the desk and the other. His body went limp but he managed to held onto this lover as he got a chance to finish as well, finishing inside of him with a load moan. Both stayed in this bliss for a few moments, feeling at perfect peace in this world.

They were both still panting heavily as Wheezy pulled the other up just a little so he could pull out and walked over to his chair with his lover still in his arms. He sat down and cradled him, softly petting his sweaty fur. 

Smarty twirled a piece of grey fur around his finger and rested against him. They stayed together in silence with felt like hours but was only mere minutes.

“We should probably.. clean that up.” Smarty said before yawning. 

“I’ll do it.”

“No- I mean we both did this, we should.” The other shushed him and pressed him closer to his chest. “I already said.. you work too hard.


End file.
